


爆裂与沉落

by premeditated_murder



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premeditated_murder/pseuds/premeditated_murder





	爆裂与沉落

/  
我不太记得这个话题是怎么起来的。又一次关于校园恶霸罗渽民的话题。那是周五下午第五节课，自习，离放学差十一分钟，还有一周就是期末考。我刚刚给立体几何添上一道辅助线，并拿着橡皮擦琢磨是否有更完美的解题方式，我的同桌，李东赫，把手机藏在笔袋下，用只露出一半的屏幕看完一整场电竞直播。当时的气氛很安静，但如今我回想起来一点也不平静。先是有女生小小的尖叫了下，即使被刻意压低也非常清晰，清晰到我能听清她们躁动又兴奋地念着的名字。我下意识抬头看向窗外，飞扬跋扈的衣角从褪色窗檐转瞬即逝。

那种人有什么好看的，前座很不屑。

白痴，脸好看就有人喜欢，你还不懂吗。李东赫在手机屏幕上随意点来点去，他最近沉迷各种直播平台，误打误撞见了好多卖脸的主播，对看脸这一道理非常了然。

爱闹事的也喜欢？

废话啊。

可是。前座转过头，这回我看见他眼睛里还有盛不下的鄙夷。他连女人也打，这样子也会有人喜欢？她们是不是贱？

前座提到的事发生在上学期，距开学过去一段时间，离期末又很久远，不尴不尬地卡在一个容易被忘记的时点。很多五六七八的小事会被枯燥冗长的校园生活消磨，但那个事件本身并不容易被全校人忘记：罗渽民在校门口对女生动用暴力的事，甚至称得上震撼。据知情人当时传来的路透，他揪着向自己表白的女生衣领，把她毫不留情地扔在粗粝水泥地上，“像在扔一袋发臭的垃圾”。他还提到罗渽民离开前不忘狠狠踹上女生两脚。至此之后罗渽民拥有的名字从“高二五班那个大帅逼”迅速变为“高二五班那个打女生的”，一股子闻风丧胆的味道。

李东赫笑了笑，说了句男人不坏女人不爱，低头继续看手机。快放学的教室里揉杂着一股诡异的安稳和躁动，有人开始不声不响收拾书包，爱美的女生拿出小镜子补擦浅粉色唇蜜，后排男生打开储物柜，里面赫然一颗脏脏的橘色破皮篮球。我擦掉刚画的辅助线，开口说，罗渽民并不坏。

前座投来疑惑的眼神。

坦白说，连我都不太相信自己说的话。于是补充说，他以前不是这样的。

就算你们曾经是同桌，但他已经变了。前座说。

才过去两年，我嘴硬。

够久了。

直到我换好便利店的工作服，前座离开教室前留下的忠告仍然萦绕于耳：总之你这种好学生，不要和他这种危险的人有什么牵扯。

我暑假之后就开始打工，一开始只是周末，最近放学后也会打上几个小时零工。同事姐姐摆弄着收银台边今日优惠产品，提到昨天晚上她在回家的路上看见了不可思议的东西，并热络地让我猜是什么。说实话，我不太想猜，但不给面子猜一下实在不够意思，只好装作在好好思考的样子。但这个问题也确实难倒我了。一时间我只想到了异形、工程师、铁血战士之类的东西，可我又觉得同事姐姐并不会知道它们，只好摇摇头表示猜不出来。

我的反应好像达成了她的目的，她笑而不语，看了我好一会才凑过头来，放低语调：我看见站街的了。她平时总是语气亲热，充满市侩气，内容真假参半，但此刻她说得很细致，令人信服。她说她们大概是别的地方迁徙过来的，因为这是她第一次在家附近看见，她们不是把头发卷得特别卷，就是把头发拉得特别直，裙子短到可以看见内裤，涂着牛血一般颜色的指甲油。我无精打采地应着，因为我实在对女人提不起兴趣。

仁俊，你见过吗？她突然发问。

我动作顿了顿，说没有。

那你得小心了，她促狭地笑着，说站街的东西可会祸害小男生了。

我装作害羞默默低下头，用余光瞟她，她果然笑得更开心了。有一类人总把自己的情绪建筑在其他人的反应上，如果此时我大大方方、神情自如，她又会觉得自讨没趣。

隔了一会她又问我是不是要请假，下礼拜的排班表里没有我。

我点点头，说快要期中考了，想多点时间备考。

同事姐姐小声嘟囔了句穷学生，随后摸出收银柜下的手机，点开之前暂停的狗血宫斗剧。耳根终于清净，我撇过头看玻璃窗发呆。日夜的风，把光影筛成平适的波，斜斜地铺展在落日前的城市，叫它们不好再定义光和暗。有人披着斑驳走进便利店，是刚刚被冠以危险名头的罗渽民。

便利店感应门大开，发出兴高采烈又语气滑稽的“欢迎光临”。

罗渽民直奔饮料区，拿了瓶常被人冷落的依云，又去冰柜挑了个火腿鸡蛋三明治，然后慢慢晃到我面前。他校服外套歪歪扭扭挂在肩上，领带像配合外套一样，也歪七扭八，书包不翼而飞，像一截骨骼长歪了的树枝。可即便如此他也不会让人联想到叛逆或者萎靡，相反更配他那一张属于夏天的脸。

他把水和三明治毫不客气地扔上收银台，另一只手抓抓头发，眼神灵动。

我快速地扫过条码，垂眼不看他，问他三明治需要加热吗。不要，罗渽民说。虽然垂着眼，但我仍能感觉到某种炙热的视线顺着我的指尖鬼祟攀缘。我又问他，还有什么需要的吗。  
他在一旁的货架上挑挑拣拣，把避孕套递过来的同时，用只有我一个人能听见的声音说，需要今晚做一次。

罗渽民确实很危险。

我在这一刻承认了前座的结论，但也很不幸地辜负了前座的期盼：不仅和罗渽民有了牵扯，而且还早早的有了牵扯。倒也不是常会联想到的校园霸凌，或者青春洋溢的跨界友谊，毕竟在揣度两个少年是何关系的时候，很少会往那档子事靠拢，尤其一个是大名鼎鼎的校霸，另一个是安静做人的学霸。

 

/  
也许一切都要从那一杯雾茫茫的snowball开始说起。

在这之前，我们的相遇庸俗透顶了。正如一朵腐烂的花可以引来一只漂亮的苍蝇，我妈，和他爸身上的气息将我们四个人拉到了一起。他们大人没有谈恋爱，但很快就结婚了。我们却像生活里最常见的作男怨女一样，从初中同桌的关系转换成没有血缘的兄弟之后，争锋相对，有时，可以一整天都在为一件小事吵架。吵架的对象从音响播放的音量、洗完头发低在地板上的斑驳水渍到我的球鞋超过了鞋柜三八线两厘米，我们试图让这些破事一个个加剧我们马里亚纳般的隔阂，用一种最为无聊、可笑的方式，但抓破头脑又找不出更好的办法。

那天是罗渽民成年生日，寿星、他爸、我妈和我，四个人在本市最高楼的旋转餐厅吃了一顿又冷又贵的法餐。我们在大人面前还算懂得什么叫相敬如宾，衬衫纽扣把我们互挥刀叉的冲动扣至领口最上，但桌布掩盖下就管得不那么严了；我坐他右手边，我发誓踩到他的联名款限量球鞋不是出于故意。罗渽民使着银色叉子把伊比利亚黑猪肉捣成肉泥，和一边的黑松露土豆泥混在一起，肉死了一次之后又死了一次，看上去恶心极了。他说到吃好饭要去和朋友玩一玩，你们认识的，有张叔叔的儿子、裴叔叔的女儿。他讲话的时候必定是想一个人去的，结果因为他爸的一句：带小俊一起去见见朋友，我被迫坐上那辆黑色奔驰。

一路上我们没说话，各自看窗外一闪而过的电线杆和霓虹招牌。我坐在后排最左边，他坐最右边，隔得远远的，好像彼此身上都藏着某种致命病毒，靠近一厘米能指甲发青、当场毒发、不治身亡。

太阳底下早没有了新鲜事，月光却暗藏了好多涌动，蛛丝一般横亘在天与地之间。到达目的地后我看见银河一般的楼梯盘旋向上，闪着忽明忽灭的灯光通向晦暗不明的二楼。年轻的男女踩着鼓点鱼贯而入，他们将在彩色酒精和亮片短裙中献祭午夜灵魂。黑西装窄领带的经理没带我们上楼，而是穿过一条窄窄的、向下的通道。通道尽头有一帘厚重的酒红绒幕，看似死路，经理掀起幕布，别有洞天。他示意我们进入。

罗渽民的朋友在帘幕后三三两两地坐着，有些我脸熟，有些我脸生，他们举起酒杯表示欢迎，很快又放下去跟身边人继续交谈。我识相地自己跑去吧台点酒喝，小臂上纹着电路板的bartender推荐今日特调的snowball，于是我就点了，当时我还不知道常见的、喝起来甜甜的、没什么酒精味的snowball为什么会是特调。

没过一会罗渽民和他的朋友们也跑来吧台，在另一头对我视而不见。他们边点单边讲一些很肤浅又很高深的东西，汽车、游艇、六星度假村，这些话题在和他做初中同桌的时候，我一次都没有听过。Snowball今晚好畅销，白茫茫的几杯摆在吧台上好像兑了苏打和冰块的牛奶。罗渽民还是喝牛奶的年纪，长得也像浸润了牛奶一般，拔节生长后他依旧笑容甜蜜，眼神温柔，非常喜人，但他却一点也不喜欢牛奶，早早地用酒精代替乳糖。

罗渽民的朋友，一个波浪卷的女生，刚从巴黎回国过暑假，端详着坦布勒杯诗意大发，觉得酒的颜色像法兰西国旗上的白色，但静置之后那浑浊的白色让人完全联想不到圣女贞德。她又有几分多愁善感，说像她那远在天边的男友的皮肤，一个纯种的日耳曼人，永远晒不黑。

不如说像精液的颜色，又一个男生倚在罗渽民肩上嬉皮笑脸。他开了黄腔之后大家笑作一团，我在夸张的笑声和静谧的音乐中缓缓咽下了那浑浊的白色酒精。

事实上再过几个小时，我就真的尝到了精液的味道。

走出夜店，竟然下起了连绵小雨，马路边那好几株香橼的叶子油腻腻地泛着光亮，棕色的渠水在叶根处的沟壕行驶，像一条细长的蚯蚓爬回潮湿温暖的窝。司机如同前段时间很火的底特律变人里的AI一样，沉默又平稳地把我们两个醉鬼带回空荡荡的家。

我一到家就撑着发软的身体洗澡。倘若在热水倾洒的时候，我能意识到我沉重的呼吸和燥热的脸颊源于酒精作祟，然后选择乖乖锁上门睡觉，或许故事将戛然而止。但我醉了，喝醉的人怎么能有多余脑子思考呢。从我裹着浴巾走下楼梯的那一步开始，我和罗渽民如同两辆冲破轨道的高速列车，并轨之后铁皮与铁皮摩擦，车轮与车轮碰撞，火星四溅地驶向万无可知的未来。

月光早把胃部消磨得空空荡荡，酒精这会毫无阻碍地在我五脏六腑间流动，它们打破了身体微妙的60%含水量，搞得我唇焦口燥，直奔楼下的冰箱。罗渽民也在冰箱门前，举着装了白水的玻璃杯，看来和我相同处境。

他看到我之后放下水杯，高挺的鼻梁下边有一块深刻的阴影。我们面对面站着，一时无话可说。你是渴了吗？他突然发问。 我点点头，但又不想越过他去开冰箱，拿过只干净杯子打算用自来水对付时，他突然拉住了我的手腕。

在他把手探过来的一瞬间，我就觉得大事不妙。他又问，需要我帮你吗。雨声还未消歇，其实那一刻我没有听清他说了什么，也可能是我潜意识不愿知晓，但很快他就付诸行动让我们犯了第一个错：我们的错误一天比一天更离谱，这种变化很快，快得连我都没能在第一眼就防御。

他侧过头慢吞吞靠近我，开始舔我的嘴唇。我尝到了同样残留的snowball。说实话，当时他的吻技很烂，唇瓣摩擦后就偃旗息鼓，上齿偶尔嗑疼我的下唇，与他多情的外表严重不符。我也好不争气，在他终于破开防线伸进舌头的同时，一股无法言喻的感觉从四肢百骸快速蹿了上来，我被他吻得晕晕乎乎，好像烂俗小说里因为一个吻就腿软的白痴少女。  
他因此轻而易举地把我抵到冰箱门上。这下我终于摸到了冰箱，然后他也摸上了我的胸膛。他的手是温热的，像一片粗砺的热砂，把我带着水汽的身体烘到干燥，随后又搞得更湿。

事到如今再不抵抗就将顺理成章进行下去，我撑开他的直角肩膀，试图让彼此清醒，不过他好像会错了意，在一个热吻过后，借着我按在他肩膀上那点微薄的力缓缓蹲了下去。  
直到今天，我仍然不敢相信这件事是真的：罗渽民跪在我的面前，含住了我的阴茎，丝毫不感到羞愧。我被含住的那一部分也不感到羞愧，在他湿润暖和的口腔中迅速勃发，直挺挺地颤抖。因为男孩子有这么个海绵体，口水浸润后，哪怕不是出于本意，勃起也是不无道理。何况他的口活和他的吻技一样，刚开始很糟糕懵懂，但没多久就教我觉得他是个天才：深裹住它大半的同时，又用舌头勾勒我每一条脉络。

雨声依旧，我的上半截沉在乌云里，下半截浮在波涛中。不知道什么时候内裤掉在脚边，臀部赤裸裸地贴上冰凉的冰箱门，在银色拉丝板上晕出白茫茫的雾气。我想我们真是胆大包天极了，明天阿姨做饭要打开这里，我妈切水果要经过这里，现在我和他在月光和雨声沐浴下，借着酒精，进行一场神秘而刺激的冒险。而冒险的痕迹统统留了下来，生怕不被人发现。他还时不时抬起眼看我，好像要把我的每个表情收入眼底似的，他生得很漂亮，现在眼睛含了雨，让我突生一种背德的罪恶，可明明是他在用嘴奸干我。快感的起搏让我很快缴械，他来不及松嘴，白色的液体垂在嘴边，果然像极了snowball。

没想到你这么快。他笑我。

罗渽民眯缝着眼睛，把脏东西吐到水池里的样子也很动人，随后他伸出手，用细细长长的五指抚上我的脸，从湿哒哒的发间到鬓角，再从鬓角来到我的脸颊。一种令人眷恋的亲昵的举动，仿佛从冬至夜的被窝深处掏出来的。平时我一定会怼回去，这会我在余韵和温柔里迷失了，听话地被他抚摸着。以至于他再度凑过来，我也全数接纳。这回的吻带了腥咸，是我的味道，也混着他的味道，还有白兰地，他的舌头追逐着我的，认真地、热烈地，如同一条为了红彤彤苹果而永动的贪吃蛇。

再后来战场转移至卧室都合理起来。从前总是他摔上他的门，我锁紧我的门，像两尊水火不容的佛。现在他的手长在了我的腰线上，自然而然地爬上我的床，像一位征战新领地的王子，而这片床塌上的所有生物、非生物、微生物，包括我，都是臣服于他的子民。

酒后乱性的好处，就是在第一次的时候不至于因为疼痛而做不下去。他打开我，如同在一道封膜上捅出一个准确无误的出孔，这听起来好像少女破处，或许当时他也没有把我当成男生。起初破开紧闭的肉是疼痛的，感觉上就像有一只手把自己分解地七零八落，罗渽民抽动了十几下后，又从内部升腾起不可言说的快感，我的穴肉十万火急地咬住他，连带着他放肆的性器重新拼凑在一起。他把下体压得更深更进，捏住我泛红瘦弱的膝盖骨。初一刚知道膝跳反应的时候，他也触碰过我的膝盖，在快狠准的一击后，我的小腿直冲冲地、不受控制地向前弹起。现在也是如此。我就像一只失神的提线玩偶，他每粗暴地撞击我一次，我的小腿就朝又高又暗的天花板无力地蹬。

仁俊。他轻声喊我，很动情的模样。这还是我成为哥哥，他成为弟弟之后他第一次叫我的名字。遇到他的第一天，我还不会念他的名字，他一点也不介意，挂着温和的笑容告诉我怎么念，手把手教我写。后来我没心没肺地一天要叫他名字十来遍，他也是。再后来，他眼神入了冬，声带结了冰，用喂替代我的名字，那我只好也是如此。

渽民，渽民。我在心里默念着，却没有说出口。我好像陷入了某种只有固执者准入的游戏，在这一刻，他输了。可我一点也没有胜利者的快乐。

他依旧喊我的名字，一遍又一遍，输得很彻底。我假装听不见，他冷着漂亮的脸咬我脖子、锁骨、肩膀，下半身把我填满了，很充实的感觉，有灼热的液体从交合的地方溢出来。原来哪怕心脏干枯，身体也会流出这么多水。然后，他又开口，这次我听清了。为什么你要成为我的哥哥呢，罗渽民问。

我的弟弟在问我为什么要成为他的哥哥。实际上我也不知道，我也不想的。他伏在我的胸口，望向我，眼睛像黑色的玛瑙石，闪着一种委屈的、汹涌的、脆弱的、无机制的光泽。他又像毛茸茸的、容易受伤的小动物一般，凑过来轻轻咬我的嘴唇，腰肢却毫无停顿地摆动。

高潮的时候我死命缠紧了他，四肢是，穴肉也是。皮肤上一定留下了又青又红的印记，我看不到，但我知道一定会有的。就像他坚硬凸出的胯骨抵在我的髋骨上，磨出一小块红肿，大概是抵死做爱时磕碰上的。我想到snowball像骨头的颜色，不管是中国人、日耳曼人、我的、他的，抑或是飞禽走兽，在疤节、皮囊和灰尘之下，都是白花花赤条条的。很多奶油也是白色的。它们抹在戚风蛋糕上像生日宴上的体面，我才意识到罗渽民今天都没有吃上一口生日蛋糕，哪怕他不喜欢奶油。不如我做他的奶油蛋糕好了，赏味期限仅限今晚。

他好像会读心，和我想的一样，也可能是酒精射出了体内，他说就这一次，第一次也是最后一次，颇有种宿命注定的意味。他很快抽离了我的身体，视线却像俘虏一样，残留在我白茫茫的身体上，和他的精液一起。

 

/  
到了现在，他每次都说再一次，最后一次，但每次都在放屁。我们做爱有时候在罗渽民房间，有时候在我房间，这取决于我妈在哪里；如果她在客厅看八点档苦情电视剧，那就在我的房间。我的房间和客厅直线距离最远，女主角的痛哭流涕恰好可以掩盖某些不登大雅之堂的下流事。倘若她邀了好姐妹来家里搓麻将聊天喝下午茶，那就在罗渽民房间。我妈还算识趣，自己玩乐的时候不会打扰脾气很臭的继子，但谁能想到脾气很臭的继子在玩她脾气很好的亲儿子。

他架开我的双腿，把透白色的精液抹在我平坦又柔软的肚子上时，我不太明白他为什么要这么做。一次可以推卸给意外，一次又一次就必须找出个理由，令人信服的，或者足够荒唐的。能推动如此波澜的情感不外乎报复和喜爱，我猜不是前者，也不好断定就是后者。或者换个让我轻松的说法，我只是他的酒后乱性对象、青春期性启蒙对象，因为多了一层兄弟的关系，虽然棘手但也更易于隐瞒秘密。讽刺的是，性爱之后我们正在逐渐恢复亲密如从前的关系，譬如已经能够好好对话了，偶尔勾肩搭膊讲个俏皮话，他的神情像一道荧白的月光，离溶化顽石只差一丝一毫。

但我同罗渽民之间总有一层类似透明薄纱的东西，不再是过去那般无条件的、油然而生的。程度虽然若隐若现，但无疑是一层阻隔。由于这个缘故，我们的相处即便自然很多，但还是剑拔弩张——尤其在床上时。失去酒精后，清醒的我们屡次以扭打为起点，尽管闹剧演到最终还是用上下起伏证明我们可以契合。我找不到他这么做的理由，同时也找不到拒绝的理由，这让我感到深深的不安：我的身体、生活在被罗渽民步步蚕食。更为恐怖的是，被他越过界限的时候，我习惯性后退一步，似乎知道总有一天会退无可退，退到悬崖边，被动等待他伸或不伸的双手。

这教我非常不好受，当意识到之后，我决定给自己找份兼职。不是在乎那几个钱，而是需要一些正当理由躲开他。

罗渽民买完东西后蹲在便利店外喂古怪的虫子，横着手机打游戏，脚边放着的塑料袋空了，只剩一盒没开封的冈本。随着便利店进进出出的男女，空调干燥的气味，常年煮着的关东煮汤味，路人身上乱七八糟的味道，交织着一阵阵传出，闻起来很不令人舒适。罗渽民蹲到脚快麻的时候，像海盐一样清新的气息隔着衣物窸索传来。

我还是小瞧了他。

他很自然地问我，下班了？

嗯。

今晚在你那儿还是我那儿？

我说随便。

我们坐公交车回家，没让司机接送。常坐的那班公交在夜晚通常只有寥寥数人，很空荡凄凉，也很昏暗，唯一亮着的地方是司机头顶上方一盏奄奄一息的小灯，这样足够让两个男生并排坐在车后部，搞一些越轨小动作也不被发现。但我们还是文明人，文明人是不会随时随地发情的。

罗渽民牵过我的手，乖巧地放在他膝盖上，像小学生手拉手去春游。公交驶过坑坑洼洼路段的时候，我们的手像海浪一样随车身颠簸起伏，并不安稳，虽然十指紧扣。我一开始还会借机甩开他的手，但我很快意识到这只是无用功，下一瞬间罗渽民的手又像蛇一样贴着我的肌肤强横又巧妙地攀缘。

司机踩了一个绵长的刹车，在四叉马路口停下公交等红灯。我看向窗外，有几个女孩进入视线。她们穿着短短的裙子，踩着高高的鞋子，眼皮在黑暗中闪闪发光，甚至隔着锁死的车窗玻璃都能闻到她们身上浓浓的廉价脂粉味儿，必定是十元店买的香水。其中有一位穿着挂脖的无袖连衣裙，露出的透明肩带被路灯照得反光，款式让我联想到梦露，但她裙子的颜色红得刺眼，并且梦露的裙子长度远没有这么短。

这是我第一次在回家路上看见她们。看来她们也迁徙到这里了。

最后地点定在我房间，我并不是很情愿，因为我很容易在沾满两人气味或者体液的床上失眠。但我没有拒绝，或者说来不及拒绝就被罗渽民拉上三楼。

在被脱衣服强制洗一场鸳鸳浴前，我提议让我先写完剩下的数学作业，这听起来有点儿魔幻，性之前谈论学业什么的。罗渽民一副很习惯的样子，长手长脚坐在床上，拿出手机随便摆弄。我解着立体几何问他你书包呢，他一拍脑袋假装惊讶，说忘在学校了。这都能忘，信他就有鬼。然后我又提到今天放学前的话题，引用了前座的原话，“危险的人”，告诉罗渽民他的风评有多差。

是吗？罗渽民听上去毫不在意。

随后他把手机扔在一边，跳起来过去问我，那你觉得呢？我危险吗？

我差点翻了个白眼，没好气说，你心里没有点逼数吗。

没有。他嬉皮笑脸。

他的手来到我的脖颈，指腹轻柔地蹭着我的皮肤，他总说我摸起来好软，又软又滑，就像压着一床上好的丝绸。他的指尖不紧不慢地揉着，宛如在柔情蜜意地揉一团面团，但我不是面团，是人。是人就会有反应，我突然之间无端烦躁起来。最后索性把作业往前一推，转过身吻罗渽民。

直到两个人投身大床，我也没告诉他答案。

罗渽民的手一路向下延伸，他摸到我凸出的胯骨，低低地说，仁俊，你好硬。我确实硬的不行，左手不自觉往勃起的阴茎摸去，仅靠右手支撑住趴着的上半身。但我能感觉到交合的地方很软，很潮湿，臀部被他撞击后凹陷很快又恢复原状，构架起一种被贯穿的景象。他为此好像怜惜我，从背后蹭着我，隔着还没褪下的校服衬衫，用嘴唇在我肩膀落下牡丹花的印记。他的嘴唇太软了，那层棉质布料都被他烧了起来，遽然烧至全身。

刚开始的时候我们做爱像打架，痛苦和情欲绞在一起，现在好了很多，至少不会强硬掐着下巴接吻，或者在彼此的肌肤上留下咬印和抓痕。可我不需要怜爱，真做的时候就该好好享受。男人都靠精虫思考，我也是男人。从他生日的那一天开始，我的青春从此写上了罗渽民的名字，哪怕衣服洗得再干净，手伸得再长，腿跑得再快，我都无法逃脱。我低喘着让罗渽民快点，富有弹性的臀部一下一下摇晃着磨蹭他的大腿根部。我很瘦，肉却很软，这招对他非常适用。

大概只有这个时候他才会听我的话，拿我当哥哥。他立刻加快了速度，弓起脊背覆过来，跟猫一样在我耳边小声地叫我哥哥，哥哥。这句话让我大脑空白好几秒，反应过来又回应似的随他捣弄的器官摆动腰部。他说哥哥你的屁股被我操红了，甜甜的，湿湿的，粉粉的，像个桃子。我被他这个小学生比喻惹得发笑，忍不住笑出声来，他却猛地一顶，把笑声撞成惨惨碎片。操，我骂了句脏话，他顶我顶得更粗暴，几乎把我的泪腺和性器都撞出眼泪，像一张快被撕裂的纸。

他把头凑到我的旁边，长长睫毛的快要擦过我的皮肤。他不放弃亲我，各种姿势都是，哪怕后入的时候接吻很不方便。罗渽民的嘴巴住在我耳道边，我能听清他因性爱而舒展的毛孔，搅弄肠肉的低喘，低落睫毛的汗珠，还有他轻轻讲了一个“我”字。我一直在等他继续说下去，可迟迟没有下文。

是那三个字，还是四个字，抑或者什么都不是，在这个关头无关紧要。心里头那层透明薄纱摇曳，双腿张开的角度一如在说欢迎光临。我低着头承受蓬勃身体的撞击，攥紧手边精织的床单，好像要把所有打开和流逝的东西都攫取一般。罗渽民覆在我的身上，一根一根拉直我的手指，然后反扣上去，他说如果你涂红色指甲油，一定很好看。

 

／  
因为罗渽民的这句话，我做了一整晚噩梦。

梦里我被涂上了指甲油，鲜红鲜红，红得俗气，红得刺眼。指甲油涂得很粗糙，有颜色从甲盖边缘渗到皮肤，像蘸了血一样。我为此感到很不满，对，我不是因为被涂指甲油这件事不满，而是因为指甲油没涂好而闹脾气。我气呼呼地质问罗渽民你涂得什么东西，丑死了。他一点也不生气，拉过我的手指，单膝跪在我面前，跟求婚似的一遍一遍给我抹指甲油。真他妈够噩梦的。

闹钟准时发声，我醒来的第一件事就是看向指甲。还好虚惊一场，指甲仍是原来的样子，剪的圆圆的，干干净净，没有被涂上乱七八糟的东西，还有几个代表健康的小太阳。我的手被罗渽民紧紧握着，横在宽大的床上仿佛一对抱团生存的动物。罗渽民也醒了，挣扎着起床，被我按在床上。

我说今天不上课。

他还迷迷糊糊，发出一些没意义的鼻音。

昨晚忘记关闹钟了，今天周六。

他又闭着眼跌回柔软的枕头，朝我的方向微微侧身，头靠得非常近，呼吸像一株藤蔓缠绕上我的。只有在睡觉的时候，罗渽民才会流露出符合十八岁小男孩的姿态，安静天真，睫毛偶尔因为古怪梦境微微颤抖，在精致的脸孔上投下鸦色阴影。我默不做声看了一会罗渽民，起身下床，把他留在凌乱的清晨。

我的房间自带卫生间，卫生间自带奢侈的泡澡浴缸和淋浴房，罗渽民觊觎这个地点很久了。我对着长长的镜子刷牙，泡沫弄得嘴边都是。脖子下方靠近锁骨的部分有一块深于肤色的印迹，我凑近镜子瞧了瞧，果然是昨晚留下的吻痕，顺着脖颈线条扩散。幸好今天不用上学，不然我又得费心向同桌解释今年的蚊子到底有多毒，哪怕夏天早就过去。更万幸的是，在我学会迎合之后留在身上的是易于消退的吻痕，而不是持续一周的淤青。

结果高兴的太早，晚上吃饭的时候我妈眼尖问我那一块怎么回事。我咽下芦笋，拢拢衣领平静地说是蚊子叮的。

那这蚊子也太毒了吧。毒蚊子本人在我旁边阴阳怪气。

我妈投来狐疑的眼神，跟她爱看的八点档里的恶毒妈妈一模一样，也许她年轻的时候也常招爱叮人的蚊子。被这种眼神盯着很容易露怯，更何况本来就做了亏心事。可我又不好表现出异样，只好腰部以上正襟危坐，腰部以下在桌底疯狂踹罗渽民。他没反击，安静地吃饭。

我下定决心今天剩下的时间里都不理罗渽民，并且严格执行：吃过晚饭就走进房间，反锁大门，一步都没有走出去过。说来很微不足道，这是我近期做的最叛逆的一件事了。

早早地洗好澡爬上床，还吞了一粒褪黑素，我衷心期盼着一场无梦的深度睡眠。结果我还是做梦了，并且依旧是噩梦。在梦里我的身体被无数的子弹打成了筛子，没有流血，只有一个个肉眼可见、能让西风穿透的窟窿。我猛一睁眼，看到罗渽民蹲在我床边，手指有一下没一下的戳我。

你怎么跑到我的房间？我没好气。

这是我家。他说着晃晃钥匙。

好吧，我语塞，他说的没错。

他看我不说话，又拿手指头戳我脸颊，说他睡不着。他的眼神可怜天真，像一朵揉皱的白杜鹃，轮廓柔软，有着讨人喜欢的茂盛少年气。若非我见识过他行凶，此刻已经拉开被子，亲手领他这匹狼躺进被窝。

墙上大理石时钟的指针快指向两点，一天已经过去。我想他是不是金手指之类的小说看多了，看得失眠非得找我练手。他自顾自讲他一闭上眼就是一颗桃子。果皮是毛茸茸的、白里透红的，剥下果皮后里面是湿润甜腻的果肉，一掐就会淋湿他的食指，往里去还有棕色的小小的内核藏在深处。“毛茸茸”是种很难表达出来的通感，罗渽民为了演示，把五指插进我的头发时，我才意识到他说的桃子就是我。

我没想到罗渽民大半夜不睡觉，跑来我跟前明晃晃地暗示我是他的性幻想对象，让我又好气又发笑。于是我顺着他的话接下去，问他，那你喜欢这颗桃子吗。

他目不转睛地盯着我，几乎快把我的心思看穿，他的手指还浅浅插在我的发间，带着出乎想象的热度，让我脸面不受控制地发烫起来。我的瞳孔落荒而逃，说太晚了，我要睡了，你快回自己房间。

他不走，回答我的问题，可是答非所问。他放松地笑了一下，说这颗桃子很乖。

其实我同罗渽民心照不宣，他说喜欢，不喜欢或者干脆不回答，我都有了心理准备。但他的回答让我无端恼火起来，好像将我从里到外拆皮剥骨后扔在地上践踏。我忽然意识到他为什么将我比喻成桃子。我就像个桃子。桃子。这种比喻让他心安，好像我真的只是一颗纯粹无暇的桃子而不是一个人似的。他在试图将我物化：只要我保持乖巧，他将永远可以对我为所欲为。

我想要赶他出去，但是被他攥住了手腕，我试图挣脱但是没有挣开，他的力气原来已经这么大了。我气疯了，挥舞着拳脚，像暴风雨来临一般冲他发脾气。他没想到我会为此生气，有些愣顿，拳头落在他胸口好几下后，他扳住了我的肩膀，妄图用拥抱平息我的怒火。

我在他怀里不停扭动，他要我乖，我偏不要。这场闹剧的最终结果是他和我一起从床上滚落在硬木地板上，连滚带摔痛得要死。罗渽民应该更痛一些，因为我压在他的身上。

我冲他小声吼，我不是什么狗屁桃子，不是你的所有物，说完委屈和苦楚像压了好几辈子似的从眼底深处里挤出来。是不是只有眼泪才是金贵，他立马把眉毛蹙成一个尖尖的向下的符号，低声说对不起。苦哈哈的。

他不急着从硌人的地板上起来，让我伏在他的身上抽噎，一边帮我拍背顺气，把我脑袋按在他的肩窝里，带着一种安静祥和的气氛，好像他不是始作俑者，只是我在无理取闹而已。倘若这算无理取闹，那也不是第一次了。我第一次对他耍脾气，是在高中以前——他告诉我他要去赴校花约的时候。

并不奇怪。单纯凭他那张脸，就可以让小女孩发疯。我知道好多女孩在追他，倒不是他炫耀，只是身为同桌很难不去注意到这一点：桌面上永远不缺的矿泉水，下课时人头攒动的窗口，还有数不胜数的情书塞进他的课桌，偶尔也会有粗心大意的，错把樱粉色的信封塞进我的课桌。我想他从那些清秀娟丽的字体中，花花绿绿的礼物中挑一个谈一场风花雪月也很正常。

只是当他真的选定目标的时候，我很难去形容我是什么心情。他说校花约他周六一起去看展，他准备去了。那好吧，我装作淡定，本来想叫你一起去看电影。之后一整天我都变得刻薄起来，无法控制的，他问我借尺子，我找也不找就说我的也找不到了，其实它压在下一页下，我的手掌正在感受它的轻微突起。

最后是他妥协，他说看展肯定很无聊，不如去看电影。其实后来我们去看的那部电影也很无聊，剧情老套，演技差劲，连爆米花都是冷的，放软了好容易黏在牙齿上。但我看得有滋有味。借着大荧幕的光，我侧过头偷偷看他，他脸上有一种说不清的情绪，本来就薄的嘴唇紧紧抿着，好像一截湿漉漉阴潮潮的木头。

现在我又在他的脸上看到了这种神情。他松了松手，让我的胸膛和他的胸膛不再那么严丝合缝地贴着。

他说，你说的没错，你是我的哥哥。

哥哥两个字像一道枷锁把我们捆得密不透风。

他讲完像捞金鱼一样把我从地板上捞了起来，重归平展的床榻。我侧躺着，泪水已经风干在脸颊上，留下两道浅浅的痕迹。从前我对眼泪嗤之以鼻，可是现在我沉默了。我扭过头去，看到平躺的罗渽民的右脸，想，事情是怎么发展到这一步的呢？从最要好的朋友，是怎么发展变为非血缘的哥哥弟弟的呢？一杯特调的snowball是怎么让我同他尝到成人的甜头，又为此付出必要以上的代价？事情是怎么发展到这一步的呢？

我转向他，拍了拍他的肩膀，他看过来，然后我就吻上去。

是的，我承认，我一直都不懂，恐怕从今往后也永远不可能懂得，罗渽民对于黄仁俊这个人，是抱有如何的想法与情绪；我也将永远不懂在我们之间，还将有多少应该让步和可以迈步的空间。我们做爱，但很默契的谁也不说爱。爱讲出口就成了长篇大论的赘述，何况我们还背负着性别和道德的龟壳。不过所有的情感，都是从私欲发端：他肿胀的下身，我迸出的眼泪并不仅仅是长大的证明。

我的吻技已经纯熟许多，他也是。和之前好多次不同，这次的吻不带任何欲望，我们就像两个真正纯洁的少年一样紧贴着。触碰，分开，又触碰，几次嘴唇离开我们睁眼去看彼此的眼睛，随后我又闭眼吻上去。

我是桃子也好，罗渽民就是橙子。表面糙糙的，内里酸酸的，只有亲口品尝才能感到回甘。这算不上什么高明的描写或比喻，尽管我也在挖空了心思，试图找到一种独特的表达。因为我知道，谈感受的独特性是毫无意义的，有意义的是表达的独特性。最独特的感受往往直接表现为最空洞的言语，譬如性高潮来临的那一刻人们只会发出无意义的单音节字，譬如无能为力后只好一遍又一遍地重复姓名。

我轻声唤他的名字，渽民，渽民——

在命运的草蛇灰线面前，我们所有的刻意为之都显得脆弱滑稽，荒谬不堪。相遇如此，我又觉得对大多数事情都适用。我的两条胳膊像两条纸做的蛇，从罗渽民的腋下穿进去，交织在他的胸前。倘若他低头看我的手指，他或许能发现我的指甲盖是牛血色的。他转过身环住我，像一只鸵鸟把头埋进我的颈窝。

让我睡在这里吧，他哀求，没有你我睡不好。

 

 

全文完


End file.
